stick_empire_fan_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Inamortan Tales: Part I
A story written by (RI)British Empire. The forgotten war between the greatest empires in the world of Inamorta, the religions got into an argument and the main empires were split up and they turned on each other. And got so obsessed with their weapons to the point that they turned them into a religion. They are dedicated to teaching their policies to all other nations through what their leaders call divine intervention, or as you know it, WAR! And now they are at war with each other because they think their way of life is the only one that matters. But in this time there is a nation called Order and their way is peace and knowledge and they don't worship their weapons as religion. You might be asking, what are these other empires? Well here they are: Swordwrath, the way of the sword moto - “Limbs will sever at mere sight.” Archidon, the way of the archer moto - “They will fall before they get a chance to stand.” Magikill, the way of the mage moto - “Today we summon unity.” The (Order) Enslaved Giant moto - “I big rock throw.” And the spearton, the way of the spear moto - “Born to die, but not before them.” All of these empires have went to war with each other. And for the past decades there has been no sign of weakness. But there is an empire who is is seeing this conflict as an opportunity to make an empire out of these torn nations. What empire is that? It is the Order empire. The Battle for Archidon: The battle starts with the archer on the offence and Order making Swordwrath. The archer attacking while that is happening tries to attempt to capture the tower in the mid-battle field. Because that is where a non-stop stream of gold flows as long as they have it. But the Order has a plan. Ambush attack. “Sir, our forces are 2x stronger than the opponent, do you want to attack?” "Yes," the chief advisor said. So they do but they only attack to the tower in mid field. 3 men died at the siege of the tower. “Wait a minute, what are they planning?” The chief asked. “ARCHERS, FIRE!!!” The king Archidon yelled. “RUN!” the chief screamed. As soon as the flaming arrows hit them they lost the tower and 20 men. The Archidon were on their heels so that only leaves them with 1 choose to heal them. “Garrison the miners! At least they will be safe from this massacre we call a war.” They are garrisoned and the battle spiraled out of control and the Archidon were winning the battle. “RETREAT,” the commander said. RETREAT, I shall return to battle.” So they retreat and have their sights on the smaller army of Swordwrath, but they are hiding a weapon. Shadowrath moto - “I’m the last thing you ever see.” But they have no idea an even bigger threat lies ahead. The Battle for Swordwrath: Now this battle isn’t as painful as the Battle for Archidon. It starts with 2 swordwrath on Order that is at the tower. As the archers are slowly but surely making an army. As both empires are making...well, armies, not to mention the fact that empires CAN’T lose. If they do they themselves will fall to enemies that surround them. As the Order empire still doesn't know the Swordwrath's plan for attack. The Shadowrath: “Release the Shadowrath!” The captain of the swordwrath shouted. The Order army soon has the max that an army can have, 80 people. The Swordwrath don't know about this vital information. “ATTACK!.” The chief of Order replied. They have 20 miners attack. 20 attack the sword and shadowrath, the rest (40 men) attack the statue of Swordwrath. They are victorious at this battle, learning the Shadowrath way and expanding it.